Mourners' Guild
The Mourners' Guild has a guildhouse in every city in the Old World, as well as in most of the larger towns. The size of the guildhouse and the range of services it offers will vary with the size of the community it serves, but it will always include the provision of funeral services, the maintenance and protection of burial grounds, and the enforcement of the Guild's anti-undead laws. Membership of the Mourners' Guild is open to any character who has completed the career of an Initiate of Mórr. Subject to the normal rules of the changing careers, the Guild offers training in the following roles: Cleric of Mórr Characters follow the normal career progression for Clerics, with spells as set out below. The main duty of Clerics attached to the Mourners' Guild is to conduct funeral services and maintain the sanctity of burial-places, but many other opportunities for adventure may present themselves. Mourner Priests, as they are commonly known, are frequently consulted by city watches and other secular authorities regarding murders, cases of suspected necromancy, and other unexplained occurrences involving the dead. Artisan's Apprentice/Artisan Coffin-makers (carpenters) and monumental masons (stonemasons) are Guild members, almost without exception. In these two professions, the Mourners' Guild can offer training and employment on a par with any secular guild. A number of other crafts are represented in the Guild, including builders of tombs and mausolea, weavers of shrouds and altar-cloths, and various metal-workers, glass-makers, and potters who produce ceremonial equipment for the use of the priesthood. Labourer The Guild's work requires a good amount of unskilled and semi-skilled labour. Grave-diggers are all Guild members and other kinds of labourers are employed in the maintenance of tombs, temples, and other Guild buildings. The construction of such things is usually left to stone-masons, whose powerful guild would not be pleased if anyone else was allowed to perform that kind of work. Trader Funeral directors are all Traders, providing services directly to the customer. Because of the nature of their business and their close association with the priesthood of Mórr, they are regarded with more respect than the majority of Traders in the Old World: it's not done to haggle with the funeral director. If you are using the Social Level rules, they are Class B, on a par with Artisans and Merchants, rather than Class C like other Traders. Social standing points are unchanged. Scribe Like any other large-scale organisation, the Mourners' Guild employs a considerable number of scribes. Their primary job is to handle legal and religious paperwork relating to the Guild's activities, as well as maintaining archives and libraries and assisting the Guild's scholars with research as necessary. Scribes also administer the Guild's system of standing rewards, referring to Guild clerics or lawyers only in complex or questionable cases. Watchman Although they are not formally part of their town or city Watch, the sextons employed by the Guild to ensure the security of graveyards and other Guild property follow an identical career to their secular counterparts. In most towns and cities, Guild and Watch work in close co-operation, though the occasional dispute over jurisdiction can result in friction from time to time. Lawyer The laws surrounding undead, necromancy, and graveyards form part of the Temple Law rather than the Criminal Law and, as a result, the Guild's lawyers have usually completed a level or two as clerics, in addition to the initiate training required of all Guild members. In Old World cities of any size, there are normally one or more Guild lawyers attached to the Guildhouse, with responsibility for the surrounding towns, as well as the city itself. The number of lawyers varies with the size and importance of the town: for example, Marienburg has three Guild lawyers, Altdorf five, and Middenheim two. Category:Rules Category:Religion